1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk protection method and particularly to a method for protecting a disk device built in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses such as computers have been equipped with magnetic disk devices in recent years. The magnetic disk devices have low tolerance to vibration and shock.
If vibration, shock, etc. occurs in a magnetic disk device in the middle of writing of data in a magnetic disk by use of a magnetic head of the magnetic disk device or in the middle of reading of data written in a magnetic disk by use of the magnetic head, there is a possibility that the magnetic head and the magnetic disk will collide with each other so as to be broken.
To avoid this trouble, a mechanism for setting a condition for retracting a magnetic head and executing retraction of the magnetic head on the basis of the set condition has been disclosed in JP-A-2004-146036 (see JP-A-2004-146036 (page 11, FIG. 6)).
Developers have proceeded with development of a triaxial acceleration sensor as a sensor for detecting fluctuation of an electronic apparatus with a built-in magnetic disk.
For example, the triaxial acceleration sensor can detect various fluctuations compared with a biaxial acceleration sensor. Accordingly, it is preferable that the triaxial acceleration sensor is used for detecting various fluctuations to prevent any trouble of the magnetic head and the magnetic disk from being caused by the various fluctuations detected.